All Wrong
by Franck-Bolton
Summary: Había arruinado su relación con Emil Nekola en haberlo finalizado; Había causado mal rato en haber ido a prepararse mentalmente sobre su intento de arreglo en un bar; Había pasado mala experiencia en un restaurante con una publicidad falsa y barata. Bien, Michele lo aceptaba; había hecho todo de mal... En peor [One-Shot/Lemon/Yaoi] [Humor BASTANTE ligero]


—La pasta está muy asquerosa.

Los gruñidos fueron acompañados por el pequeño golpe del tenedor hacia el plato que Michele había soltado con desgano, dándole distancia a él y a aquel platillo.

La hermana melliza de aquel solamente succionaba un listón de pasta que suavemente masticaba al tiempo que miraba al chico con confusión.

—Bueno, tal vez esté algo seco.

—Demasiado, diría yo; Está rancio, quien sabe que condimentos le habrán echado a esto que se hace llamar "La delicia de la ciudad". Estúpida publicidad que no sirve.

Quejas y más quejas; No mejoró al beber su vaso de agua; Frunció más su ceja en lo que lo hacía.

—Tch, ni el agua está fresca, ¿Que clase de servicio es este?

Trató de elevar la voz, pero la mano de Sara hizo que siquiera se levantara del asiento para llamar la atención de un mesero y quejarse como el buen intento de "crítico" de la comida de su ciudad natal que es.

Sara lo sabía, y por eso maldecía que su madre le haya inculcado ese buen gusto por la comida de su país.

Pero aun así, le era extraño que su mellizo estuviese más quejumbroso de lo normal, y eso era a base de molestia. Ese momento no solo era el caso, pues al salir de su apartamento, este ya tenía su típico rostro de pocos amigos, y cuando le preguntaba algo, o incluso si él lo hacía, su tono era un tanto amargo y apagado.

Claro que tratándose de Michele Crispino era algo normal.

Si, normal si se trataba de la compañía de alguien más.

Eso no era el caso en esos momentos; Él estaba conviviendo con Sara, su hermanita, la cual no estaba junto a él todo el tiempo. La que siempre le saca una sonrisa sin esfuerzo y una que otra risa; Ella era casi su luz. Las únicas veces que Michele se encontraba de mal humor acompañado de su hermana, era cuando había algún hombre dándole una mirada a ella, activaban sus nada discretos celos de hermano sobreprotector.

Pero en esos momentos no había hombres hambrientos de la belleza de su preciosa melliza.

—Mickey, algo te pasa, y me gustaría que fueras honesto conmigo. —Sonó lo más seria posible para que su hermano no empezara con rodeos.

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien. —Soltó con rudeza— Solo es el disgusto por la pasta de este estúpido restaurante que incluso ni saben en qué temperatura deben de servir el agua a un cliente, ¿Qué acaso uno ya no puede pedir buen servicio? —Se cruzó de brazos. No siendo nada cuidadoso en haberle contestado tan hostil a la chica.

Grave error.

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera la comida mal preparada te pone en tal actitud hasta llegar al punto de que me contestes así, y sin darte cuenta.

Michele abrió sus ojos, hasta mostrarse por completo sus ojos violetas y sus pupilas diminutas.

—Sara, lo siento. —Se tocó el puente de su nariz, dando un gruñido áspero— No quise…

—¿Me dirás el problema que tienes o no? —Se recargó en la silla, alzando una ceja con paciencia.

Sara bien podía respetar que su hermano no quisiera decirle sus razones del porque está molesto, y bien puede irse y dejar que este hiciera el escándalo que quisiera por lo mal servido que fue.

Pero vamos, también era alguien bastante curiosa, y estamos hablando de que los problemas de su hermano mellizo eran los suyos de igual forma, o eso decía el mismo Michele cuando quería tratar de ayudarla a sus problemas.

Pero el caso era al revés, aun así aplicaba.

Al ver que este no se atrevía a mirarla, luego de que tomó la calma de reclamar sobre una posible devolución de dinero, volvió a comer de la pasta, aun sin que esta fuese de su agrado.

Con eso supo que no le iba a decir nada.

A Sara no le quedó de otra más que deducir en silencio que era lo que a su mellizo le pasaba.

Comenzó primero con que quizás habría leído algo que no le agradó. Anoche lo había notado con el celular casi todo el tiempo, aumentó un poco la probabilidad de que algo en las redes fue lo que le hizo incomodarle hasta este día que se atrevió a liberar su molestia e incluso desatarla con su hermana.

Pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que algo en internet lo pudiese poner de mal humor, sin embargo no era razón suficiente para justificar aquello.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al haberle llegado un mensaje de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

 **"¡Buenos días preciosa! Lamento no haberte respondido anoche. Quedé exhausto luego de ir al club".**

Sonrió ante el mensaje de saludo de aquel checo que sin duda se ha vuelto importante en su vida, casi como un hermano.

… Un momento…

¡Por supuesto! Emil podía ser la razón del porque su mellizo tenía el dichoso humor insoportable que tanto estaba deduciendo.

Tenía sentido, además de que con ello, recordaba que su hermano había regresado de República Checa lo más pronto que también había recién viajado. Ni siquiera la semana de su llegada al país había durado, y todo era por una simple cosa.

… Michele había terminado su relación con Emil Nekola.

Una relación, de noviazgo, de solo 2 años, pero sumándole otros 2 de haberse conocido.

Sara hizo una mueca al haber pensado un poco en ello. Claro que no iba a ser fácil para su hermano en superar aquello, después de todo, fue muy nuevo todo lo que Emil le hizo vivir en sus tiempos de noviazgo.

Aun así, la chica sentía que debía intentar en ayudarlo, por lo menos en ciertas cosas. Después de todo, tenía un poco de experiencia en esas situaciones.

—¿Lo extrañas?

La pregunta hizo que el Michele se sintiera un poco tímido. Se comprobó al sentir sus mejillas teñirse de un carmesí que las oscureció un poco.

—Sara, no quiero hablar de eso…

—Mickey, por favor. —Esta tomó su mano, consiguió su objetivo en haber obtenido la mirada del mismo color que el suyo— Ustedes se veían muy felices, no sé como simplemente pudiste terminar con todo lo que viviste con Emil.

Michele tragó saliva en lo que bajaba nuevamente su mirada; su hermana tenía razón.

Aun así, él había hecho todo eso, y no había vuelta atrás.

O eso creía.

—¿Por qué terminaron? —Preguntó finalmente, pero luego pensó bien sus propias palabras— Bueno, más bien, ¿Por qué lo terminaste? —Luego de varios y largos minutos, tomó un sorbo a su limonada— Ni siquiera sé tus razones del porque simplemente no quisiste seguir, y ojalá sea una gran razón como para que hayas querido dejar todo ese romance tan tierno que Emil te ofrecía.

—Si lo dices así, me haces sentir más miserable.

—Esa era indirectamente la idea, pero aún así, lo siento. —Se disculpó, intentando sentirlo en verdad— ¿Y bien?

Michele suspiro profundo, algo entrecortado, pues volver a recordar los sucesos de lo que fueron aquel tema, no eran algo que podía superar fácilmente.

Su mal humor fue reemplazado por la inseguridad.

—T-Terminé con él… Porque —Mordía su labio— … Él… Q-Quería tener sexo.

La vergüenza de Michele fue tan grande que confesó aquello en el idioma extranjero que usaba para comunicarse con los demás patinadores; No se arriesgaría a que cualquier fulano oyera lo que estaban hablando.

Mientras se removía un poco, sentándose mejor, su hermana simplemente bebía más limonada, pero sin despegar sus ojos violáceos de los de su hermano.

No estaba tranquila ante eso que el mayor le acababa de decir, pero tampoco era algo para que alterarse.

Traspasando la bebida a su garganta, ella tosió un poco para aclararse dicha parte.

—De acuerdo, lo que acabas de decir.. —Rascó su mejilla espolvoreada de maquillaje; casi nada— Dices que… Emil quería tener sexo contigo…

El mellizo asintió, sintiéndose aliviado y cómodo que su hermana también contestara en el otro idioma; Puso sus manos unidas arriba de la mesa, jugando con sus pulgares con ciertos nervios.

Sara alzaba la ceja en lo que trataba de decir su hermano con aquello, no es como que decirle que terminar una relación solo por sexo fuese algo con lógica.

Quería creer que las razones de sus acciones eran lógicas.

—Él quería, pero tu no… —Supuso con seriedad— Osea, ¿Te obligo o algo así?

—¿Eh? ¡N-No! Por dios, no confundas… —Detuvo sus acciones de sus dedos para pasar una mano a arrastrar su cara— Él no… N-No sería capaz —Sonrojó levemente— Emil nunca me haría daño.

—¿Entonces, Mickey? —La paciencia de Sara estaba llegando a su límite— No es como que el sexo sea una buena razón para que todos esos bellos momentos sean tirados a la basura, y bueno, puede que estoy siendo entrometida, pero Emil es mi amigo, y tú mi hermano, ambos son importantes para mí y lo que menos quiero es que estén mal.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando fijamente; Sara tenía una expresión entre preocupada y molesta, y Michele solamente permitía mostrar sorpresa.

La chica fue la primera en cambiar su cara. Se mantuvo en su lugar, y dejó escapar un poco de aire con lentitud.

—Mickey, yo realmente no entiendo lo que-

—N-No es que no quisiera. —Interrumpió Michele, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, apoyándolos en la mesa; No le importaba si la acción era incorrecta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué…?

—No es que no hubiese querido, o bueno, nunca había pensado en eso…

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro que no! Nunca se me cruzó en la cabeza en tener intimidad con él, pero… Pero es porque estaba inseguro. —Desvió su mirada violácea— Tenía miedo en arruinarlo, no quería que se decepcionara de mí…

—Mickey, por dios —Sara sólo soltó una risa suave, acercándose un poco más junto a su silla hacia su hermano— Es normal que te sientas así, pero no por eso debe de afectarte…

—No entiendes. —La miró, ahora con cierta seriedad— No es el hecho de que sea mi primera vez, es solo que… N-No siento ser suficiente para Emil; Tener nuestra primera intimidad es un paso importante a nuestra relación, algo que no estoy seguro de manejar —Apretó sus puños al extender sus brazos por cada lado— No es el sexo en sí, es el cómo sería si cuando lo hagamos y no sale bien, yo ya no estaré seguro de seguir intentándolo o incluso poder evitarlo, porque de alguna manera habrá un maldito momento en el que el tema se vuelva a tocar.

Y ahí es cuando notó eso; Su hermano mostraba una faceta que pocas veces había dado antes, de esas pocas, solo Sara las había visto.

Pero en estos momentos, no lo daba por nadie más que aquel joven checo.

El asunto realmente le ha afectado, llevándolo a terminar lo que era algo que al Crispino masculino lo había hecho muy feliz.

—No siento que Emil se merezca a alguien como yo; Lo llevo pensando antes de lo que sucedió —Frunció su ceja por frustración— D-Después de todo yo… No soy el indicado para él.

. . .

De acuerdo, aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Sara no pudiese aguantar más y le diera el gran golpe que a su hermano le hacía falta, no importándole si la opinión era compartida o no.

El mellizo quejó, tocando la cabeza que fue la zona agredida, mirando demasiado atónito a su familiar.

—¡¿Y eso por que fue?!

—Michele Crispino, respeto tu dolor y tus inseguridades por tu forma de ser, pero creo que debes de saber el otro punto de vista.

—¿Cual otro punto? —Michele inclinó su ceja con confusión.

—El de Emil, claro está. —Bebió un poco— ¿Por lo menos él sabe el porqué lo terminaste?

—P-Pues… He tratado de hacer que él sepa como me siento, pero…

—No, por supuesto que no sabe. —La Crispino auto contestó, frunciendo el ceño— Y como lo sabrá, si luego de "intentar" tener relaciones, tú lo detuviste y solamente te fuiste de su hogar, para que al día siguiente fueras a verlo solo para finalizar su noviazgo como si de cualquier cosa fuera, y luego compraras los boletos de regreso a Italia para venir, encerrarte en tu habitación y llorar como un bebé cuando le quitan lo que quiere, al igual que como lo hiciste cuando te dije que quería hacer mi vida sin ti.

Michele no podía responder en negación a todo lo que su hermana le dijo, ni siquiera supo el como defenderse a como ella lo llamó.

Sin embargo, había algo que él simplemente no se esperó.

—¡¿Cómo sabes todo lo que sucedió?!

—Emil me lo contó. No seas tonto, Michele, él y yo seguiríamos en contacto aun y si ustedes ya no son nada.

—Tch. —Quitó su mirada hacia otro lado— No me importa lo que digas, yo… Y-Yo pienso que hice lo mejor para ambos.

—¿Estás seguro Mickey? Porque Emil tiene un punto de vista muy diferente al tuyo.

—¡No me importa! Él me superará, yo lo superaré, y entonces…

—¡Le rompiste el corazón, Michele! —La azabache se levantó de golpe a la mesa— Emil no piensa más que en lo que qué pudo haber hecho mal, él cree que el que hayan terminado fue su culpa —Rió con tristeza— Incluso en esa situación te sigue amando, y demasiado, porque ni siquiera ha pensado en la posibilidad de que tu pudiste tener la culpa de tus propias decisiones.

El labio del castaño comenzaba a temblar, suavizó sus puños en lo que procesaba todo lo que la chica le confesó respecto a los sentimientos de su ex novio.

A aquel que aun amaba, también.

—Dices que nunca te haría daño, pero él piensa que si lo hizo. —Se sentó, tratando de no tartamudear por el abrumado ambiente que generó ante su reacción— Lo piensa mucho, ¿Crees que él podrá seguir su vida con tranquilidad? —Su semblante no se quitó— Yo creo que no.

La respiración se hacía casi un hilo, y ni siquiera le tomó importancia cuando notó que Sara volvió a contestarle en su idioma materno.

No quería llorar. Aún podía sentir sus mejillas con lágrimas secas de la última vez que lo hizo, el cuál fue cuando había regresado de República Checa, luego de haber terminado con el patinador más joven; no quería repetir lo de ese día.

—Soy un idiota. —Aun y si retenía sus ganas de llorar, daba un hilito de voz en su habla— N-No es así que debían de salir las cosas…

—Mickey…

—¡Pero él también es idiota! —Ahora fue su turno de golpear la mesa, con un poco de más fuerza hasta hacer que el cubierto diera un leve salto— ¡No se supone que debía de ponerse así! É-Él es fuerte, sé que podía llevar al cabo esto, ¡¿Qué tan difícil es superarme?!

—¡Maldita sea, Michele! ¡No nacieron ayer! —Sus miradas se fijaron; Suficiente para ignorar los murmullos y las expresiones sorpresivas de los demás clientes— ¡Su relación fue de 2 años! Agregando otros 2 más desde que se conocieron, y también otros 6 años desde que Emil está enamorado de ti!

—… Demonios… —El mellizo cruzaba de brazos, tragándose el coraje por sí mismo, que el de que su hermana terminara recordándole una vez más su situación sentimental con Nekola.

La chica tan solo suspiró profundo, demasiado. Tomó su limonada, pero su hermano le impidió que prosiguiera en beber.

—N-No quiero que él sufra…

Sara tardó en hacer que su enojo con el mayor se pasara; Su silla ya estaba cerca de él, por lo que solo fue suficiente hacer que su brazo diera alrededor del cuello de este.

—Hay algo que quizás pueda ayudarte, pero necesito que pongas atención, y que también estés dispuesto a tomarlo para querer… Reparar los daños.

No contestó, pero el corresponder el medio abrazo de la chica, fue suficiente afirmación.

—Escucha, iremos a República Checa, lo buscarás para hablar de lo sucedido; Debes de decirle cómo te sientes, el porqué de tus decisiones —Pasó saliva— Y en caso de que arreglen los malentendidos, ya tú sabrás si quieres regresar con él, o de plano, ya no quieres seguir con esto. —Suspiró— El punto, es que seas sincero y decidas con firmeza, Mickey.

No tardó mucho en asentir, pero tomó su tiempo en pensar; Su sonrisa hizo ver a su hermana que estaba un poco más tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, eh… —Rascaba su nuca— Estaría bien irnos en la tarde —Sonrojó levemente.

—Quieres volver a verlo lo más pronto posible, ¿Eh? —Besó la mejilla del chico— Aunque, opino que debemos de preparar nuestra propia pasta.

—Al parecer viste que no exageraba —Michele rió.

—¡Si que está seca! —Sacó su lengua en forma de asco— Solo que… Yo soy más tolerante a la comida mal hecha.

.

.

.

No tardaron en irse después de la conversación inundada de tantas emociones en instantes. Habían preparado sus maletas, compraron los boletos hacia su destino y solo quedaba en hacer la pasta la cual Sara agradecía que su hermano no sólo fuese un criticón de la comida gourmet, sino que también sabía prepararla.

Luego de que por fin hicieron los debidos quehaceres en su apartamento, los mellizos descendieron hacia la República Checa.

En casi todo el vuelo, Sara trataba de calmar los pequeños nervios combinados con los ataques de arrepentimiento que Michele llevaba consigo durante el transcurso.

 _Oh no, no se acepta la devolución_ , pensó la azabache.

Aterrizando y luego pudiendo conseguir un hotel donde hospedarse –Porque a Michele se le ocurrió la "gran" idea de hacer la visita a su ex novio como una sorpresa–, decidieron comer de la pasta y abstenerse a las consecuencias de comer en otro restaurante cuya publicidad solamente fuese una mala jugarreta para sacar dinero.

Luego de terminar, se dieron cuenta que se tomaron demasiado tiempo como para que ya anocheciera.

—Creo que hay que descansar por hoy. —La chica se sentaba en la cama— Llamaré a la madre de Emil, por lo menos para que ella esté enterada de que venimos a ver a su hijo, y aprovechando, quizás sea buena idea ir de compras en lo que ustedes charlan…

—¿Es necesario hacer todo esto lo más pronto posible? Quizás está ocupado, y…

—Emil está de vacaciones, normalmente él es quien nos visita a nosotros, ¿Lo olvidas?

—Pero quizás e hizo planes con sus amigos, ya sabes como es de social…

—Michele.

—Bueno, ya. —Frunció el ceño, sin estar molesto.

—Hermano, sé que estás nervioso, creo que yo estaría igual que tu si me dicen que debo de hablar con mi ex novio para aclarar algunos asuntos que simplemente dejé pasar —Mordió su labio— Aún así, no debes de echarte para atrás, te propusiste en hablar con Emil.

—L-Lo sé —Se puso de pie— Creo que… Necesito caminar un poco, debo despejar un poco mi mente.

—¿Quieres compañía?

—Sabes que siempre me gusta tener tu compañía —Le sonrió— Pero se nota lo cansada que estás, así que solo duerme, no tardaré.

Las palabras fueron pequeñas glorias para la chica, no tardando ni un minuto más en recostarse en la cama.

.

.

De cierta manera, la caminata hacía para Michele que se sintiera un poco más tranquilo, los nervios seguían en tan solo pasarse el nombre del menor por su cabeza, aunque no del todo alto como en el avión.

Y claro, no es como que desconociera de las calles e incluso a donde iba; Su relación hizo del italiano saber un poco más de lo que era la ciudad y un poco de sus culturas, para él eran preciosas.

Al igual que conocía las tiendas de por ahí; Algunas de regalos, otras eran mini mercados; Los bulevares también eran buenos lugares para pasar y comprar alguno que otro recuerdo.

Y también, el bar en donde solían ir él y el checo cuando la bebida les hacía falta.

Como en esos momentos, Michele necesitaba una.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el preciso lugar pensado; al igual que las veces en las que el castaño hizo sus visitas, tenían bastantes clientelas.

Tragó grueso, inconscientemente metiendo su mano al bolsillo para comprobar que tenía como pagar.

Su cartera estaba pesada.

Bueno, no es como que él sea de tomar más de 3 cervezas, o por lo menos no cuando no estaba al punto del llanto, como la vez en la cual hace años desde que su hermana quiso ser más independiente y alejarlo de su vida.

O también, cuando había terminado con Emil; luego de tantas botellas a su alrededor, tuvo que soportar su gran resaca para regresar a Italia, ahí terminó de llorar todo lo que no hizo esa noche.

… Bueno, en esos momentos no eran el caso de que estuviese con ganas de llorar, así que optó por darse el pequeño gusto.

Entrando al lugar, esquivando a los notorios ebrios bailando en la pista; uno que otros consigos mismos, se sentó en el primer asiento vacío donde estaba la barra del barman.

Se sintió suertudo al ver que justamente uno se puso en frente suyo.

 _—M-Můžete mi dát pivo… prosím?*_ —Pidió, tratando de que su lengua no le hiciera mal jugada al intentar pronunciar bien las palabras en el idioma del país.

El barman con una sonrisa le entregó lo pedido, yendo a atender a los demás que recién llegaban al lugar.

Tratando de tener calma para tomar la botella, miró por un lado al oír a los ebrios comenzar a cantar algunas canciones en su respectivo idioma, al castaño normalmente no le solía importar aquello, y menos cuando se encontraba con Emil.

Sin embargo, su atención hacia aquellos hombres haciendo el ridículo, por primera vez dio más de 3 minutos, soltando una que otra pequeña risa.

Después de todo, en esos momentos, estaba solo.

… Bien, eso pensó por un breve momento, antes de que su hombro se sintiera tibio.

— _Promiňte Pane, ¿Myslím, že lístek je…?_

La mano que tocó dicha parte fue acompañada de una voz grave pero a la vez suave, una la cual Michele maldijo en haber reconocido.

—… ¿Mickey?

Ojos color zafiro se fijaron en los violetas del chico de piel bronceada, los cuales se encontraban más abiertos que antes.

—E-Emil… —El italiano sintió de repente a su corazón palpitar demasiado fuerte, sus latidos se podían oír junto con los del más alto.

… Un momento…

—¡E-Emil! Eh… —Se puso de pie por impulso— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

La palabra idiota se le pasó por la mente.

—Eh, era la pregunta que quería hacerte —Rió con suavidad, no dejando de mirar al castaño— Digo, pensé que estabas en italia…

—B-Bien, lo estaba… En tiempo pasado.

—Ya lo veo.

De acuerdo, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero más Michele el cual no dejaba quieto los dedos que jugueteaban con la punta de la botella.

Al menos el checo parecía estar bajo control.

—¿Y vienes solo? —El castaño retomó en tomar a su cerveza.

—Venía con unos amigos, pero luego decidieron seguir la fiesta en otro lado; no tenía ánimos de ir más allá de aquí.

—De-Debiste de hacerlo —Dijo algo forzado; si aun fuesen pareja, él no hubiera querido que hiciera eso— Es decir, debes de aprovechar tu juventud e irte a donde quieras, ¿No crees tú eso?

 _Porque yo no_.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco… Pero —Los labios del rubio formaron una sonrisa forzosa— Últimamente no he querido salir demasiado. —Desvió su mirada— No desde que terminamos…

Traspasó la saliva con el sabor amargo de la bebida.

No recordaba que la cerveza fuese tan amarga.

—Emil…

—L-Lo siento, sé que debo superarlo, digo… Ya ha pasado casi dos semanas desde eso. —Rascaba su nuca; su voz comenzaba a sonar entrecortada— P-Pero… Para mí es difícil, ¿sabes?

— _"Para mí también"_ Emil, yo…

—Te extraño, Mickey. —Dijo con un gesto sincero, apretando sus labios entre sí— ¿Tú lo haces?

 _Por favor, deja de hacer eso._

Pensó, pero no respondió a la pregunta dada con pequeña esperanza.

—Creo que… Debería irme, la tercera fue la vencida —Burló el menor un poco en referencia a su cerveza, sin sonar del todo como broma. Le dio un billete, que era el propósito principal del porque le hablo— Hasta luego, Michele.

¿Por qué su apodo no sonaba en sus labios?

¿Por qué él no trató de hablar más allá?

¿Por qué demonios no se movía?

¿Por qué en vez de hacerse preguntas tontas, mejor iba detrás del checo?

¿Por qué simplemente acababa con todo esto como es debido?

— _Nechceš, abych ti koupil další pivo?_

Michele giró su vista aun con la poca preocupación en él, pero fue quitada al ver que se trataba de otro checo, pero con sonrisa coqueta.

Ante otras palabras más en el idioma extranjero, el italiano alzó una ceja la cual fue suficiente para que el chico entendiera.

—Oh, seguro no me entiendes. —Modificó su lenguaje al neutral— Bien, lo que te preguntaba es que si querías que te invitara otra cerveza —Miró de pies a cabeza al castaño— Se ve que no eres checo, uh… ¿Mexicano?

— _Non è qualcosa che dovrebbe interessarti._ —Contestó sin cuidado.

—¡Italiano! Que atractivo. —Se acercó un poco, hasta tomarlo de la cintura— Sé que no es un bar gay, pero muchas parejas se han conocido por aquí, quizás seamos afortunados…

—No gracias, no busco relación ahora. —No tuvo cuidado de apartar la mano de su cintura.

—Ow, ¿Te rompieron el corazón? —Fingió tristeza, volviendo a invadir el espacio personal de Crispino.

—Fui yo quien lo hizo… —Confesó inconscientemente, recordando lo que sucedió hace momentos con el más joven.

—Bueno, eso también sirve. —Apegaba más su cuerpo al del italiano— Puedo hacer que dejes de sentirte miserable…

Michele reaccionó rápido, lo empujó con brusquedad antes de que el otro se atreviera a tocarlo de abajo.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes, _Figlio di Puttana_!? ¡No quiero nada contigo! Piérdete.

—¿Lo entendiste? ¿O quieres que te lo traduzca en nuestro idioma?

Por primera vez en aquella noche, Michele se sintió aliviado de haber escuchado nuevamente la voz de Emil Nekola, la cual sonaba un poco más seria.

El italiano se tensó al ver su rostro molesto.

—Emil, no te preocupes. —Michele trató de calmar la situación, tanto por no hacer escándalo, como para mantener su orgullo y no sentirse como alguien en peligro— Yo puedo con esto.

—Sí, esto no te incumbe. —El otro checo mantuvo su cercanía con el italiano— Este extranjero y yo estábamos por salir de aquí.

—Qué extraño, porque el que te haya empujado no parecía que estuviese de acuerdo. —Nekola no se inmutó; Para él, el otro tipo no era nada más que un bastardo en busca de otra aventura.

—Tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control. Gracias por preocuparte, pero como oíste, no te necesita…

—¿Lo dejarás tranquilo o tendré que obligarte?

—¡Ya basta! —El italiano se interpuso entre ambos checos— ¡Emil, por favor! No dejes que este tipo te provo-

La mano del chico se fue hacia la parte baja la cual Michele trataba de evitar que fuese tocada.

—Se resbaló.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito pervertido!

Y antes de que el castaño se atreviera a enviarle un puñetazo a su cara, el rubio ya lo tenía casi encima de la barra.

—¡Si lo vuelves a tocar, tu cara "bonita" desaparecerá!

Michele había quedado atónito ante la reacción desconocida que tomó el menor por el "accidente", mas no tardó en reaccionar; fue hacia los dos checos para separarlos.

—¡Emil! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjalo ya!

Juntó gran fuerza para tomar al de barba de la espalda, el cual no dejaba de mirar con enojo al otro.

—Tch, de seguro has de ser toda una puta para atraer a hombres que te defienden…

—¡Cállate!

—¡Emil, mirame! —Tomó las mejillas del checo para obligarlo a mirarle— Tranquilo, no debes de bajarte a su nivel.

—M-Mickey… —Los labios de este temblaban, deshaciendo la fuerza en sus manos al haber tomado recientemente al otro chico— L-Lo siento, yo…

—Calla, te llevaré a tu casa… —Las manos se fueron a otras partes, una hacia la otra del menor para dirigirlo a la salida del lugar.

.

.

.

Habían tenido suerte de que la madre del checo no se encontrara; Emil había mencionado que a ella no le gustaba cuando este tomaba alcohol, y menos cuando estaba solo.

Aunque fue suerte para él de haberse reencontrado con su ex pareja, el cual no se veía para nada asustado por el chico del bar.

Más bien, fue por la reacción que tomó el rubio.

No es como si Michele no hubiese visto ese lado de Emil antes, sin embargo, la situación era diferente, y juraba que vio la verdadera intención del menor en querer dañar a aquel tipo.

Todo porque había molestado a Michele.

¿Realmente fue la decisión correcta haber terminado con Emil?

—Michele, lo siento…

El llamado lo miró, suspiró para luego tocar a este de su hombro.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ese tipo se veía que quería algo más…

—No me refería a eso.

—… ¿E-Eh?

El checo lo tomó de sus manos, encontrándose sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento, una imagen que no le gustaba para nada a Crispino.

—E-Emil…

—Mickey, me duele; No me gusta esto, verte y… no poder ni siquiera asimilar que estoy bien luego de finalizar lo nuestro, n-no puedo… —Sus ojos se cristalizaban; Michele quería huir— Perdoname, si en aquella noche te dañe o te hice sentir presionado, lo lamento mucho, lo que menos quería era hacerte daño, nunca lo querría hacer…

—E-Emil, por favor, para…

—Te amo Mickey, y lo seguiré haciendo, aun y si no quieres regresar conmigo. Te amaré por siempre, no puedo siquiera en pensar estar con alguien que no eres tú, y sé que es ridículo, porque la vida sigue, y tal vez sea más joven y tenga oportunidad, pe-pero… aun así, no podría.

—E-Emil… ¡Emil! —Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver a su ex novio bajando hasta quedar de rodillas— ¡Por favor, no…!

No importaba si este tenía el alcohol subido a sus sentidos, Michele no lo soportaría, estaba demasiado nervioso; quería llorar.

—Solo quiero que me perdones, que al final de todo, puedas perdonarme por lo que te hice, solo quiero vivir tranquilo, con la consciencia de que no tienes rencores hacia mí, y que probablemente con eso puedo llegar a seguir mi vida con…

—¡Con una mierda, Emil! ¡Cállate de una vez!

No supo en que momento sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, las cuales no tardaron en sonrojarse cuando decidió ponerse a la misma altura del checo para juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Sus suave boca, maldita sea, extrañaba sentirla, y le valía un carajo si esta tenía el sabor de la cerveza, aún así la combinación le era extrañamente deliciosa.

Emil quedaba sin creerlo, no sabía si lo que pasaba estaba siendo real, o era una broma más del efecto de la bebida; Sea cual sea, no quería que ese beso se deshiciera.

Aun así, fue solo un beso casto, pero suficiente para hacer que la ex pareja se mirara con un toque de satisfacción, la cual no se mostró mucho, pues Emil se preocupó al ver al italiano llorar.

—¡¿M-Mickey?! ¡¿Dije algo malo?! ¡¿Te hice de nuevo daño?!

—¡N-No! No lo hiciste —Contestó con brusquedad— ¡Nunca lo hiciste! ¡Tú nunca me harías daño!

El checo quedaba entre el pánico y confuso.

—Mickey…

—¡Eres un idiota, Emil Nekola! —Lo empujó, para luego volver a acercarlo— ¡Ni siquiera con el estúpido alcohol se te deshace lo _pendejo_!

—N-No se que significa eso —Confesó, sintiéndose aun más nervioso y preocupado al oír los sollozos del mayor— M-Mickey, por favor… N-No llores…

Recostó su rostro en el pecho del más joven, sintiendo los latidos de este; De nuevo, se combinaban con los suyos.

—¿Como no pudiste captar lo que pasaba?

—¿Captar? ¿Que cosa?

—Tú… —Soltó un pequeño sollozo— No tuviste la culpa… T-Tu no fuiste el causante de que terminara contigo, ni siquiera fue el sexo la razón precisa…

—¿No?

—¡N-No, idiota! ¡Fue por mi propia culpa! —Confesó entre llanto— Fui yo y mis estúpidas inseguridades, ¡Yo mismo me obligue a sentirme inseguro de que no era para ti! Tenía miedo, que si arruinaba nuestra primera vez, no podría llevar al cabo lo que sentiría después, ya no estaría tan confiado para una próxima, n-no solo en la intimidad, sino en nuestra relación en general…

Sus manos se aferraban a la camiseta del menor, al momento que sus lágrimas también la humedecían un poco.

—Mickey, _prosím_ …

—Quien debería pedir perdón soy yo. Yo… Yo me lo esperaba, sabía que sería difícil para mí, no iba a ser un buen camino tratar de olvidarme de esos bonitos momentos a tu lado; Aún así, pensé que lo sobrellevaría, y que tú pudieses conseguir a alguien mejor, pero… Luego de que Sara me confesara sobre cómo te sentías, que te rompí el corazón…

—De verdad que lo hiciste…

—¡Fui un tonto, Emil! ¡Soy un asco de novio! ¡Incluso de ex novio! ¡S-Se supone que no debía de ser así! —Incrementaba sus sollozos, al punto de solo ser eso lo que daba— P-Perdoname...

—Michele… —El checo envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo esbelto, tan solo sintiendo que el dueño no tenía intenciones de deshacerlo— No, no tengo nada que perdonarte, ambos fuimos idiotas…

—Yo lo fui más…

—Bueno, quizás sí. —Aceptó sin cuidado— Pero, yo también debí de preguntarte por cómo te sentías, y si aquella vez no lo hice, que si estabas listo, es porque pensé que lo arruinaría, que… Que generaría más inseguridad y probablemente acabaría mal, pero… Al fin de cuentas, no se pudo evitar.

—E-Emil… —No resistió a que sus brazos ahora se dirigieran a la espalda del rubio; No quería que siguiera sintiéndose mal.

—Aún así, te amo Michele. —Besó la frente del italiano— ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que estaría mejor así? ¿En serio crees que para mi el sexo es más importante que mis sentimientos hacia ti? —Soltó una risa débil; No era un regaño real después de todo.

—Todo me salió mal. —Mickey también rió.

—No pasa nada, solo… Por favor, no quiero seguir separado de ti...

—Y-Yo tampoco, no lo soportaría… —Su rostro se inundaba más en el pecho de Emil— Quiero volver contigo, no quiero dejarte, olvida las estúpidas palabras insensibles que dije ese día. —Gruñó entre las ropas de este mismo— Ni siquiera terminar una relación puedo hacer bien.

—No pienses en tus errores…

—N-No lo haré… —Se separó; Se quitó las pocas lágrimas de su rostro, y luego lo acercó hacia el más alto, casi sentándose encima de sus piernas al haberse acomodado por la incomodidad que sentían por estar arrodillados— ¿P-Podemos retomar el beso?

No era de palabras, pero Michele se sentía emocionado, incontrolable ante sus sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer al tener nuevamente al checo con él.

—Lo que tu quieras, _Láska_. —Silenció Emil al besar a su nuevamente novio.

Los apodos extranjeros; Dulces, como el quien los daba.

El suave tacto de las comisuras, había sido suficiente para hacer que ambos se derritieran entre la delicia y la comodidad de demostrarse el amor que tanto les hizo falta, no les importaba que fuesen sólo 2 semanas que duraron separados, era entendible; No mensajes, no llamadas ni videos.

Fue casi el mismísimo infierno. Aunque era ridículo, pues al ser de diferentes países les era peor verse por todo el año, lo cual solo las competencias eran los puntos en los que podían verse.

Pero bien, a ambos les restaban importancias esos detalles.

Enganchando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del de tez aperlada, el italiano separaba un poco sus labios, casi nada, no es como que quisiera realmente parar aquello.

… Y en serio no quería, incluso deseaba más que besos.

Emil lo miró, sus ojos nuevamente se conectaron, lo cual fue un gran error al haber notado uno al otro lo que querían hacer.

¿Valía la pena volver a intentarlo?

Luego de tantos acontecimientos sin estar juntos, luego de pasar malos ratos en soledad, queriendo dar su intento de "superaré esta ruptura amorosa" saliendo a comer la pasta que aún maldecía el tener que recordar su asqueroso sabor, y ni mencionar los hechos que ocurrieron hace horas en el bar.

… Bien, a la mierda todo. Sentía que esto era lo que necesitaba.

—E-Emil… —Su voz fue suplicante, o eso pensó el llamado; estaba seguro que no estaba equivocado— Me siento… Bien…

Nekola mordió su propio labio, casi llevándose de encuentro con el del italiano— Tú sabes que no te obligaré a algo que no quieres, aun y si te pido que te quedes, no será por eso...

—Y yo quiero quedarme por eso, tonto. —Frunció su ceja, sin estar realmente molesto— No quiero pensarlo más, quiero hacerlo, ahora...

—¿Estás seguro? Mickey, no estoy tan ebrio como para no saber lo que hago…

—Y por eso, es que creo que es el momento adecuado para que terminemos lo que comenzamos la otra noche. Yo… —Le dio un beso pequeño— P-Por favor, Emil…

El jadeo con su nombre fue suficiente para que el checo despertara la "chispa" que lo llevaría a tomar el mando de que ambos fueran al camino de la lujuria, lo cual ya hizo de las suyas al sentir que algo abajo despertaba de a pocos en sus pantalones.

Se apresuró en cargar al italiano para llevarlo a la habitación; No se arriesgaría a que su madre pudiese entrar y verlos en tal situación.

Michele tenía su rostro bastante rojo, obligándose a ocultarlo en el hombro del menor mientras torpemente se aferraba a él para no caer.

A mitad del camino, Emil hizo que lo mirara para volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez con más profundidad y deseo, algo que Crispino no tardó en corresponder a la intención. Fue difícil entrar a la habitación sin querer separarse, pero no le importo ni el que estuviera a punto de tropezar al querer cerrar la puerta con los pies, los cuales fueron los de Michele que terminaron en hacerlo.

La cama se encontraba fría, sin embargo, el pequeño calor que se daba entre ambos cuerpos hacía que no le tomara importancia. Era suficiente para no percatarse de esa temperatura.

Las manos morenas se aferraba a la camisa del más alto, quien no dejaba que sus labios tomaran el descanso de probarse; Michele apretaba la prenda; Estaba que era por los nervios o la desesperación de que este se la quitara.

Pero eso no estaba por venir, por lo menos eso pensó, luego de que el checo introdujera una mano debajo de la prenda superior del hombre mayor, sintiendo su abdomen marcado y al tiempo, también su esbelta cintura que aquel juraba que su dueño sabía poner en movimiento cuando se encontraba en el hielo.

La piel que ya se le había olvidado cómo se sentía; estaba gustoso de que volviera a tener la oportunidad de tocar, y esta vez con más confianza, y los temores dejándolos de lado, Pero se separó de los labios del mayor para comprobar que se sintiera igual.

La respuesta que recibió no tenía precio.

Los labios estaban marcados gracias a entre tanto contacto labial de ambos amantes, una mano eran lo que cubrían estas mismas en mediados de la imagen, los pequeños jadeos por falta de aire hacían de él un precioso comienzo a escuchar lo que aseguraba que sería un buen concierto en el placer y la lujuria, y claro, no podía dejar atrás los preciosos ojos violetas que, a pesar de encontrarse entrecerrados, podía fijar un brillo que causó en Emil su parte favorita.

No estaba asustado; Michele lo quería, pero era tan nuevo, no sabía como reaccionar, no estaba al tanto de lo que podía hacer.

Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer, era indicarle a Emil lo que quería, y los besos hacían tanta falta, no quería agregar límite.

Con esa encantadora confirmación a que su italiano se encontraba bien, el rubio volvió a acercarse a besarlo, múltiples veces, mientras sus manos seguían disfrutando de la cálida textura que le ofrecía la piel morena, la cual ansiaba de llenar de sus marcas de propiedad.

Sus dedos en cierto modo se enredaron en los bordes de la tela, y con apoyo de su mano completa, la subía para descubrir un poco más el cuerpo del mayor. El mismo estremeció, pero seguía queriendo proseguir.

No supo de que moría más, si de las ansias de que el menor lo desnudara por completo, o de la vergüenza… De que lo desnudará por completo.

No hizo queja alguna, solo suspiró cuando la camisa llegó hasta su cuello, dispuesto a levantar sus brazos para ayudar al otro que se la retirara.

Se sintió pequeño al notar como el checo clavaba su azul mirada en su medio desnudez.

Se removió un poco, soltando un pequeño quejido.

—Hace frío…

Fue indirecto al querer decirle que quería que lo tocara más; Primero muerto a que rápidamente mostrara su vulnerabilidad.

Pero no tardó en retirar lo dicho cuando el rubio se inclinó a besar el cuello y el hombro descubierto, sus jadeos comenzaron a elevarse.

La barba de Emil, dios santo, ¿Cómo se le había olvidado aquel detalle?

Lo admitía, los besos con el checo eran el doble de deliciosos, el vello facial de este lo beneficiaba la duda, y disfrutaba demasiado de ello. Pero los besos en su piel eran otra cosa; Raspaba, pero no de la manera molesta, era mucho mejor.

Excitante.

—A-Ah… —Tragó saliva luego de soltar el primer gemido de la noche, y no fue necesario ver hacia su novio para notar que sonrió ante ello.

Pero otro gemido más alto hizo alertar un poco los sentidos del más joven, justo cuando bajó hacia su pezón oscuro y comenzar a lamerlo.

—¿Te gusta?

—M-Me encanta…

Mordió su labio en lo que cerraba su ojos a la sensación que daba al rozar la barba en su pecho. El checo tuvo con esa confesión para quitar toda posible preocupación de que el hombre mayor no disfrutara de lo que causaba su barba.

Fue el cielo cuando las mordidas se presentaron, la sensación que dejaba era fascinante, aún y si al momento de clavar los dientes en su piel era muy indescriptible. Emil mordía en todo donde podía, ayudándose a descubrir las zonas sensibles del italiano, pero se detuvo hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones; Michele movió sus caderas en signo de molestia.

Ahí es cuando Emil se dio cuenta; El miembro del castaño se marcaba en sus pantalones; Inconscientemente pasó su lengua por sus labios.

No tuvo paciencia para retirarlos, pero tampoco quiso verse desesperado, aunque quizás… Para Michele si hubiese sido bueno que lo fuera.

Tocó la viril parte del italiano por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, causando sensaciones que este claramente desconocía, y el que se acercara para besar nuevamente las partes sensibles de su cuerpo, lo volvía más intenso.

Dio el momento de retirar la última prenda innecesaria en el momento; luego de eso, se dio cuenta que el hombre mayor se había tensado un poco; Estaban volviendo los nervios.

Le sonrió con gentileza, besando un poco su estómago— Eres hermoso.

Por supuesto que lo era, para Emil, un ejemplo de hermosura pura siempre lo fue Michele; Ni el hombre, o la mujer más bella del mundo podía cambiarle ese parecer que tenía desde sus años de Junior.

Y en tenerlo desnudo, entre él y las sábanas arrugadas de su cama, volvía ese sentimiento más intenso, y el pensamiento más convencido.

Los besos fueron quitados para volver hacia los labios del italiano, que este mismo fue quien quiso retomarlo. Sin embargo, Emil no pudo concentrarse del todo al sentir las manos del mayor pasarse por su espalda, aferrándose a dicha parte, arrugando la camisa hasta levantarla un poco.

—N-No seas injusto… —Se quejó— Q-Quiero verte…

Lo cierto era que Michele aún moría de vergüenza, encima de que es el único desnudo en la cama, pero tampoco negaba que el cuerpo de su novio era algo que no se debía de evitar su vista.

Nekola sonreía entre el beso antes de deshacerlo, ahora siendo su turno de levantar sus brazos para retirarse la camisa para cumplir el pequeño pedido caprichoso de su amado.

Michele se sentía estremecer por todo su cuerpo, contuvo la respiración por un segundo ante la impresión, una que no se cansaba de tener, ni podía evitar cada vez que miraba el cuerpo bien formado del más joven.

No estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar el momento; Con cierta timidez, sus dedos delineaban el pecho, los brazos y cada parte del cuerpo perlado, una sensación bastante satisfactoria comenzó a desprender al momento que su novio apegaban más sus cuerpos; queriendo sentirse uno al otro.

No había marcha atrás, estaba a punto de entregarse aquel a quien más amaba, el quien sabía que no se iría nunca más de su lado, que su corazón reposaba con el suyo. Las inseguridades no daban más el paso, ya no dominaban su mente ni su corazón; Michele estaba ahora dispuesto a crecer ese amor.

Emil apreciaba, besaba y marcaba cada parte, con delicadeza, con cariño, con demasiada seguridad de que se encargaría de ser el único quien podría obtener todo lo que el italiano le estaba dando como respuesta hacia sus acciones.

El checo dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir nuevamente las manos "traviesas" del moreno, quería arrebatarle sus pantalones.

— _P-Per favore_ … —Jadeó hasta dar con un pequeño gemido.

—Tranquilo, Cariño. —Besó su mejilla, luego sus labios— No quiero lastimarte por mis ansias…

Michele maldijo internamente; ese hombre no podía ser más perfecto para él.

Su hombre, solo suyo.

Luego se recriminaría a sí mismo por haber siquiera pensado en terminarlo, y también por hacerlo realidad.

Nekola no tardó en derramar el lubricante en sus dedos, cuidadosamente fue dando el primero hacia la entrada del mayor.

—M-Mmhh… —Michele se sujetó en la espalda con fuerza de su pareja.

—¿Fu-Fui muy rápido?

El italiano negó— No lo detengas, s-se me pasara…

Algo preocupado, pero sin intenciones de desobedecer al hombre mayor, los movimientos que empezó a dar fueron pequeños, a un ritmo suave, bueno para ser el primero.

En el segundo dedo, el italiano se obligó a callarse; Emil se acercó a besarlo para distraerlo. Se tomaría la molestia de asegurarse que era lo que daba mejor combinación con los movimientos de los dedos maravillosos de su novio, si los besos en los labios, o en las demás partes de su cuerpo.

—¡A-Ahí…! —Mickey se arqueó hacia arriba al sentir como el checo logró con el tercer dedo ir inmediatamente a su punto preciso— Q-Quiero más…

El rubio sonrió en respuesta acompañada del pedido dado entre gemidos.

Había enloquecido, y demasiado; Sus gemidos estaban siendo más continuos, mas altos y sonoros. Pequeños insultos en su idioma fue lo que salía en oportunidad, y todo por el pequeño placer que generaban los dedos y la boca del checo al encender mucho más su cuerpo y todo su ser.

Pero la "magia" se cortó al sentirse vacío, y uno demasiado incómodo; Estaba por dar un pequeño reclamo, de no ser porque sus violáceos ojos fijaron que el otro estaba retirando sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior.

Pasó demasiada saliva con solo mirar que su pareja se cargaba semejante reproductor.

—Sabes que puedes detenerme…

¿Y estropear todo, arriesgándose a que las cosas se pudieran repetir?

Besó sus labios, hizo que el menor rozara su miembro hacia su entrada. Fue la respuesta debida para que Emil terminara por entrar poco a poco en el italiano, el cual no se resistió a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de dolor. Emil se encargó en retirarlas con pequeños besos en lo que esperaba para que su amado se acostumbrara, y Michele agradecía que no se preocupara de más.

Entrando hasta lo más profundo del mayor, se sintió apretado, y con eso supo que el italiano no estaba del todo relajado, al igual que también, necesitaba acostumbrarse.

—Michele… —Beso sus labios una vez más, descendiendo hacia abajo, deteniéndose nuevamente en los pezones.

—G-Ghn… —Mordía su labio con cierta desesperación al no saber qué hacer. Sus manos se apretaron cuando el pene del checo se adentraba a más no poder— E-Emil… A-Ah...

Luego de sentir menos apretado dentro del italiano, Emil dio por hecho en comenzar a moverse, no sin antes de apegar más sus cuerpos para no sentir la tibia temperatura que comenzaba a presenciar entre ambos.

Michele no protestó, no pudo cuando sintió un gran deleite invadir su cuerpo al momento que el checo se movía dentro suyo. La fricción que daba era totalmente agradable, una chispa de lujuria despertó en todos sus sentidos; gimió más fuerte, se aferró al cuello de su novio, algo desesperado de que aumentara el ritmo.

—E-Es grande… —Mordió su labio— E-Emi… Agh... —Jadeó, estaba acostumbrándose aún más a aquella parte dentro suyo.

Sus gemidos comenzaban con suavidad, hasta dar el punto más alto del volúmen, y Emil no quería que nadie más que él escuchara ese lado de su chico, y sonrió porque sabía que no sería un problema ser posesivo en ese modo; Michele se soltaba solo cerca suyo.

Aumentaron los movimientos hasta convertirse en embestidas. Crispino se sintió aún más encantado.

Emil se separó un poco, dio un poco más su vista en su amado; ahora era una hermosura erótica que simplemente no podía evitar en querer provocar que siguiera así.

Lo quería tanto, tenía hartas ganas de que lo gritara, su nombre, lo que quería, que lo anhelara, que grabara en su mente lo bien que podía llegar a hacerlo sentir.

Mordía su labio, tratando de controlarse un poco, era solo la primera vez.

No obstante, Michele se molestó al verlo hacer tal acción, ¿Por qué morderse a sí mismo cuando estaba desnudo bajo de él, dispuesto a cubrirse de las marcas de aquellos dientes?

Emil siguió las embestidas al mismo ritmo, y eso no hacía para nada feliz al italiano.

Con algo de agresividad tomó los labios del rubio en lo que no paraba de mover sus caderas para más movimientos, a lo que Emil mandó todo al demonio; Le seguiría su truco.

Se separó para tomar las caderas inquietas, fijando con éxito los puntos en donde debía de dirigir su pene, sus embestidas se volvían más fuertes y sin frenar en ningún momento, obteniendo como buena respuesta los jadeos y gemidos placenteros por parte de su amado que enredaba sus manos en las sábanas. Sabía que no era suficiente; no dejó de lado las mordidas en el cuerpo moreno el cual comenzaba a verse aún más sensual con sus marcas de propiedad decorando cada rincón. Michele mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, permitiendo salir sus lágrimas que no eran nada más que de satisfacción, del goce que no se podía arrepentir de experimentar.

—¡M-Más! ¡Ah..! ¡N-No te…! detengas...

Más gritos, más besos, mordidas, estocadas profundas, todo eso generaba el calor en ambos cuerpos, gotas que resbalaban y hacían de ambos hombres un reconfortante ambiente que los llevaba a la locura. Era lo que Emil quería dar, que estaba seguro a entregarle todo a Michele para que supiera lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Sus labios, su cuerpo y sus manos se llevaron consigo las inseguridades y el miedo de él y de su amado, dejando solo el amor puro que se tenían uno al otro, y Michele no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

—E-Emil… —Mordió su labio, estaba a su límite, pero no quería acabar aún, para él, no era suficiente para esa noche, sin embargo su cuerpo no podía dar para más.

Emil notó la resistencia, tan solo envolvió el cuerpo de su amado, siendo gustosamente correspondido en un apretón que le sacó un gemido ahogado.

Con algo de vergüenza, Michele soltó su semilla, manchando ambos pechos que seguían en roces, y Emil disfrutó del último gemido entrecortado que se escapó de los labios del italiano.

Con estocadas más profundas y agresivas, él alcanzó su orgasmo, con pena; Hubiese querido terminar juntos, pero no le tomó importancia al sentir al hombre mayor acercarse a besarlo con necesidad, quiso encargarse de eso.

—Te amo, te amo mucho… —Confesó con dolor, no por lo que acababa de pasar, sino por el recuerdo del horrible pasado que vivieron por su culpa.

—También te amo. Eres mío, no dejaré que nadie te arrebate de mi lado, ni siquiera tú mismo.

—No, no lo permitas. Puedo ser tonto e inseguro, pero sé que tú puedes con eso.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

El italiano no quiso oír más, solo quería mantener su contacto labial con la del rubio, el cual permitiría todo tipo de muestras afectuosas que tanta falta le hizo en esas tortuosas semanas.

.

.

.

 _—[¡Hasta que contestas! ¡No llegaste en toda la noche y yo ni en cuenta! Pudiste haberme dado el mensaje]_

Michele oía los gritos alertados de su hermana, cubriendo sus ojos de los rayos del sol que a él le había tocado la "fortuna" de recibirlos.

—L-Lo siento, era muy tarde cuando fui a beber un poco —Sonrojó con pena— Pero fui afortunado, Emil estaba en el mismo bar que yo anoche, y me acogió en su casa.

— _[¿Tú y Emil están juntos? ¡Vaya destino tuyo!] —Burló un poco la chica— [¿Pudieron hablar?, ¿Arreglaron las cosas o algo?]_

—Pu-Pues… —Su mirada se desvió hacia un lado, donde estaba un checo dormido, el cual abrazaba una almohada, reemplazando la calidez en donde antes el Crispino masculino había reposado.

 _—[¿Entonces?]_

—Bien —Suspiró tranquilo y profundo, acabando con una sonrisa en lo que se volvía a acercar a su nuevamente novio— Creo que digo mucho con decirte que, arreglamos todo lo malo, justo a como lo iniciamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducción (No 100% fiable)**

 ** _–M-Můžete mi dát pivo… prosím?_** **: Podría darme una cerveza porfavor?**

 ** _–Promiňte Pane, Myslím, že lístek je_** **…: Disculpe señor, Creo que este billete le…**

 **–** ** _Nechceš, abych ti koupil další pivo?:_** **¿No quieres que te compre otra cerveza?**

 ** _–Non è qualcosa che dovrebbe interessarti:_** **No es algo que deba interesarte.**

 **….**

 **Siento que este es el Lemon más largo que he escrito en mi vida**

 **Bien, siendo muuuy sincera, la idea principal era que esto fuese solo un PornWithoutPlot/Plot?WhatPlot?, pero la verdad, no me nacía en hacer que solo cogieran sin necesidad de algo detrás de ello, por eso es que al final creé una pequeña trama para que llegaran a la cama, así de sencillo :'v**

 **Aunque, creo que es muy evidente la idea principal, ¿No? Con lo largo que está la escena explícita, así que quizás no fue necesario explicar, pero por si acaso xD**

 **Bien, ¡Ojalá sea de su agrado! fue inspiración que trate de manejar lo mejor posible, estos nenes lo merecen :') ojalá no lo haya estropeado**

 **Es todo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer**

 **Ahí nos estamos leyendo~!**


End file.
